


Apology

by flashforeward



Series: The Mages [3]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash won't help until he gets something from Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent Calender. Prompt was black ice.

"This is your fault," Marshall said, glaring at Dash.

"How? You're the one driving."

"You distracted me."

Dash sighed and looked out the window. "I wasn't doing anything, Slick," he said, gazing at the tree that was entirely too close to the door. "It's not my fault you can't keep your eyes off me."

"That isn't what I meant!" Marshall snapped. "And you know it isn't what I meant! You were. You were." He stopped and blew out a puff of breath, shaking his head. "Fix this!"

"How?"

"Stop saying that and do something! You have...magical properties!"

Dash slowly turned his head and met Marshall's gaze. "Are you asking me to use magic to fix the car and get us back on the road?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"You're asking me to use magic, which according to you should not be used for mundane purposes, to fix the car that is in the ditch because you hit some ice because you weren't paying attention and get us back on the road to your parent's house?"

"I already said yes, what more do you want?"

"An apology."

"Excuse me?"

"I want an apology for all the times you scolded me for using magic when you didn't think it was appropriate."

"Dash, it's cold and the car isn't running can we do this later?"

"Nope," Dash said. "I can sit here all night and I'll be fine." It was true. Dash had let Mars in on that little secret shortly after they'd started dating - his internal temperature was always constant. That was why he never had any trouble living at the mill.

Mars groaned. "Seriously, you're holding precious heat hostage for an apology?"

"I'll share my heat," Dash said, giving Marshall a lascivious grin. "But I won't fix the car without an apology."

Marshall pulled in a breath and looked over at Dash, then out at the busy highway and the cars whizzing past. He hadn't had sex in a car in ages and there was something arousing about considering it. But he didn't want to have sex on such a busy thoroughfare on Christmas eve. But he didn't think he had anything to apologize for - magic shouldn't be used for such tiny tasks as Dash used it for like ironing his shirts and tidying the kitchen after he tried to cook. But Dash would absolutely not start the car without an apology, Marshall knew.

Which meant.

Mars let out the breath and forced the words out with it, holding Dash's gaze as he spoke. "I'm sorry I ever scolded you for using magic. Now will you fix the car so we can get going?"

Dash grinned. "What's the magic word?" he asked.

Marshall gritted his teeth. "Please?" he asked.

Dash nodded. "Atta boy," he said, sliding out of the car. "Pop the hood," he called before closing the door. Mars obeyed and sat in the driver's seat, shivering from cold and anger as he watched his sort-of boyfriend tinker under the hood, trying to decide if it counted as attempted murder if he drove off and left a man who would be absolutely fine in sub-zero temperatures alone on the side of the road.

Dash closed the hood and climbed back in, whistling to himself as he buckled in.

"You didn't even use magic, did you?" Mars asked.

"Didn't need to," Dash replied. "But thank you for the apology. I expect you to respect my magical choices from now on."

Mars sighed and pulled back onto the road, careful to avoid the patch of black ice that had gotten them into that mess in the first place.


End file.
